


awake, my love!

by brofloskis



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Oumota, Smut, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-24 22:31:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14365062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brofloskis/pseuds/brofloskis
Summary: just a book full of oneshots with oumotaplease comment what you wanna see bc im really bad at thinking of ideas. literally can be anything, just nothin with rape ya nasties. unless it’s like a backstory or somethin.also ignore title I didn’t know what to do so i quoted childish gambino on the hoes





	1. requests!!

hi uhmm comment promts or whatever and ill write em

just no kaito raping ouma please i beg of you guys

but im open to smut


	2. “i swear everytime i see you, you get weirder, but cuter” // fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ouma’s being a shit and Kaito shuts him up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi i dunno how requests work?? do i gotta like give credit to the requestor?? im so dumb please help
> 
> also if you are supposed to credit requests, ty puffinmuffin13 (i dunno if i got ur user right but hhh)

Kaito looked around at his volleyball team. He was in gym and in the middle of the volleyball unit. It was so fucking boring.

As he looked, he was able to see that amoung his volleyball team, was Ouma. Things were finally about to get... interesting.

Ouma was, by far, the most fascinating person in Kaito’s class.

“Ok guys, so it looks like we’re up against.. Kiibo’s team!” Kaito turned back to his group. “So like... what positions should we be in?”

“I mean, I’m quite fond of doggy style, but you seem like a 69 kind of man.” Ouma answered, if that’s what you could call it.

“N-not like that, dumbass!” Kaito shouted as he turned a dark red. Ouma giggled.

“Aww.. but Momota would be so fun in bed!” Ouma whined.

Maki, who was on their team, glared at Ouma. “Just play the game, Kokichi.”

Ouma huffed. “Alright, fiiiiine Makiroll..”

Maki grabbed ouma by the collar “Don’t ever call me that again.” She then dropped Ouma, and he landed on his back.

“Shit! Are you alright?” Kaito asked. He hated to admit it, but he thought Ouma was.. cute, in a way. Exspecially in his gym clothes.

Ouma whined and rubbed his head. “You’re so mean, Maki...” He started to pout. Today was going to be a long day.

———

It was the last round of the day. Kaito’s team was playing Saihara’s team. Ouma suddenly draped himself over Kaito and sighed. 

“My two boyfriends, fighting over me in a game of volleyball. What a nightmare! Well.. at least, whoever wins, wins me!” Ouma grinned at Kaito.

“Your two boyfriends? Whaddya mean?”

Ouma looked offended. “You and Saihara, duh!” Ouma rolled his eyes and turned to Amami, who was on Saihara’s team. “Boys, am I right?!”

Amami laughed, them turned to Kaito. “You better win!” Amami said as he winked at Kaito. Shit. Was he onto Kaito?

After a long volleyball game (5 minutes) the game was done. Kaito’s team got 7 points, and Saihara’s got 5. 

Ouma skipped over to Kaito. “Wellllp, looks like YOU won me!” Ouma cheered. Kaito could take it anymore. He was so cute. And all the teasing was getting on his nerves. Maybe getting Ouma flustered would stop him from being a shit, if Ouma even got flustered.

“I swear, everytime I see you, you get weirder, but cuter.” Kaito told Ouma.

Ouma’s cheeks turned to a soft pink. “Huh?”

“Also, I hope ya know I’m gonna take you up on that ‘winning you thing.’” Kaito said confidently, as he leaned down and gave Ouma a peck on the cheek. “See ya later!” He yelled as he walked to the locker room.

Seems he finally found a way to shut the shorter boy up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ohhhh my fucking goooood i suck ASS. i mean, leave more requests ig


	3. overstimulation//smut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kaito is a kinky piece of shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HAVENT EVER WRITTEN GAY SMUT, AND IM WRITING THIS BEFORE I WRITE THE STORY AND SKAKENDJNEJEJE IM SO SCARED ITS GONNA BE BAD WISH ME LUCK
> 
> ALSO LIKE,,,,, DONT READ IF YOU DONT LIKE FILTH,,,,,

Kaito couldn’t take it anymore. Ouma was always cute, but especially during sex. His lewd faces, his adorable little sounds. It was all too much. He wanted all he could get out of Ouma.

He was currently ramming himself into Ouma without any mercy, watching the pleasure fill Ouma’s face as droll dripped down Ouma’s chin, his hair sticking to his face from all the sweat that was pouring down Kaito and Ouma alike, watching as Ouma fell more and more into a lust filled craze. All he could hear was Ouma’s little moans of pleasure, and the occasional “Kaito..” or “F-faster..” Kaito didn’t think Ouma could have an more erotic face then what he had at that moment.

That was, until he hit Ouma’s prostate.

Ouma let out the loudest moan Kaito had ever heard, it was filled to the brim with desire.

“F-fuck..! Kaito, r-right-!” He was cut off by one of his own moans. Let it never be said Kaito isn’t a kinky fuck.

“What was that, Kokichi?” Kaito asked, making sure not to hit that bundle of nerves again. As much as he wanted to see Ouma’s face again, and hear his melodic moan, he wanted to see the self proclaimed ‘evil ruler’ bend to his will even more.

“I-I want.. I want you.. to hit there... again..!” Ouma cried out, tears threatening to spill out of his eyes.

“Huh? I don’t understand what you want, baby. Use your words.”

“I want-! I want your dick to hit that o-one spot again-!” Ouma cried out.

“Ohh. Alright.” Kaito slammed into Ouma’s prostate. Ouma cried out in pleasure.

The looks on Ouma’s face were too much, as they always were. So we’re the sounds. Kaito needed more. He moved his hand down to Ouma’s dick and started pumping. Ouma’s eyes rolled to the back of his head.

“Mo-Momota, wh-hat are you-! you doing-!” Ouma moaned out, tears now slowly falling out of his eyes.

“Does this feel good, babe?” Kaito asked, making sure he wasn’t hurting Ouma. Ouma quickly nodded his head.

“Y-y-yes! F-fuck-!” Ouma yelled out. “I-I-I’m so close, K-Kait-!” Ouma then let out a loud moan.

“F-fuck, I am too..!” Kaito groaned from Ouma tightening around him. With a high pitched, but nevertheless cute, moan, Ouma came. Kaito thrusted a few more times before coming in Ouma. He quickly let go of Ouma’s dick and pulled out. He laid Ouma on the bed.

“A-are you alright..?” Kaito asked in between breathes. Ouma was still twitching, even though Kaito pulled out.

“Felt.. really good... but... too much...” Ouma breathed out, embarrassed he couldn’t handle what Kaito has just done to him.

Kaito lake down next to Ouma, and pulled him close to him. “I didn’t hurt you.. did I?”

Ouma shook his head no. “Cuddle?” He asked. Ouma always loved to cuddle after sex.

Kaito smiled. “Cuddle.” He responded, and pulled Ouma even closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok y’all this is gonna sound weird as fuck, but how bad was that? what do i need to improve on??


	4. jealousy//fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaito thinks Ouma talks to Amami just too much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi there’s gonna be a hicky involved so like,,,,, i think that’s still fluff??
> 
> also promt by DeniseOuma uwu

Kaito just couldn’t understand what Ouma found so great about Amami.

Sure, he liked Amami as a friend. He was fun to be around, and was kind. But he didn’t understand why his boyfriend would always want to spend time with Amami, and not Kaito. In reality, Ouma spent a LOT more time with Kaito, but still spent a fair amount of time with Amami. 

Kaito was stupid. He was also worried. Amami was hot. Like. Really hot. What if Ouma actually likes Amami and was just pity dating him? He was so caught up in his jealousy that he failed to realize his darling boyfriend, Ouma Kokichi, was right in front of him.

“Um.... Kaito?” Ouma asked, finally snapping out of his thoughts.

“Oh.. Hi babe!” Kaito greeted Ouma with a smile. While he was still worried, he wouldn’t never tell anyone. If he wasn’t right, that’s be super embarrassing.

Ouma blushed at the nickname Kaito had just used for him. “Hey, can I come over to your house and get help on my math homework?” Ouma had an innocent look on his face, but he knew what this would intell. Kaito doing Ouma’s homework, while Ouma did whatever he want to Kaito.

“Yeah, that’s cool.” He said. The bell rang, signaling that the school day was over, and Kaito and Ouma headed out.

———

Kaito was at his desk, finishing Ouma’a homework. He only had 3 questione left, and they all seemed to be pretty simple. Suddenly, Ouma squirmed his way onto Kaito’s lap.

“What’re you doin’?” Kaito asked.

“You’re taking too long, so I got bored!” Ouma huffed. Kaito was going to get Ouma off his lap and finish his homework, when he had a brilliant idea. Kaito leaned down a bit and started kissing along Ouma’s neck, leaving a few hickies along the way.

Ouma blushed, but tried to remain his usual little shit additude. “Wow, Kaito. You must be REALLY horny! Sorry, but I don’t wanna fuck you right now!”

Kaito pulled away from Ouma’s neck. Not because Ouma insulted him, but because he was pleased with his work. 4 hickies were on Ouma’s neck, out in the open. Ouma would either have to put his bandana thing ridiculously high, or just accept the fact that he had to go to school with hickies.

“Kaito..”

“Yeah, Ouma?”

“Did you leave hickies?”

Kaito smirked. “Yeah.”

Ouma awkwardly turned so he was facing Kaito, but still on his lap. “Why?” Ouma asked.

Kaito tensed up. He was NOT going to tell Ouma the real reason. “I dunno. Because you’re cute?” Kaito responded, trying to stay as cool was possible.

Ouma started to giggle. “Nishishishi~ You know you’re a bad liar, right?”

“Fuck..!” Kaito muttered under his breath.

“So, what’s the REAL reason?”

Kaito blushed and proceeded to tell him. There was no way he’d be able to lie. “It looked like you like Amami more than me, so I gave you hickies to kind of claim you, I guess...”

Ouma giggled again. “Did you really think I like Amami more than you?”

“Yeah..!”

“The only reason Amami talks to me so much is because he’s nosy and wants to know about us! We’re still friends, but that’s the reason! You got jealous over morning!” Ouma grinned.

Kaito frowned. “Hey! I just... didn’t know..!”

Ouma gave a quick peck on Kaito’s cheek. “It’s ok! I like to date dumb people! It’s fun!”

“H-Hey!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> everything i write is too short, the end is near.


	5. shy//smut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaito takes Ouma’a virginity, and Ouma’s embarrassed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi kinda turned into a praise kink sorta thing so be warned thotties

Kaito hastily opened his door, and in came bursting in Ouma, along with himself. They were currently making out, which was kind of awkward because they’re a foot apart from each other. Ouma was on his tip toes, and Kaito was bent down a little.

Kaito pushed Ouma onto his bed and broke the kiss. “I have to close the door.” He said as he walked over to his door.

“Wow, Momo... leaving me unsatisfied like that. I might as well go play with my robo toy...” 

Kaito rolled his eyes. “I’m back, dummy. Now... whaddya want to do?” Kaito asked.

“I think it’s preeeeeetty obvious! I wanna have your babies!” Ouma cheered.

Kaito scowled. “Be serious. We’ve never done.. that before, do you really wanna?”

Ouma blushed and nodded his head. “Honestly.. I really wanna..”

Kaito smiled. “Alrighty, but if anything gets to intense, tell me, alright?”

“Alright.. Y-you’ve done this before, right?”

Kaito blushed. “Yeah, but never with a guy.”

“I’ve never done it with anyone..”

Kaito gently kissed his forehead. “I’ll be gentle, ok baby?”

Ouma shuddered at the nickname. “Don’t call me baby..”

Kaito laughed. “Alright.” He moved to Ouma’s neck and started giving him hickies.

Now, Ouma has gotten hickies from Kaito before. But with the context of these hickies, mixed with how sensitive he is, this was embarrassing. Ouma balled his hand into a fist, and bit onto is, muffling his moans.

“Y’know, I’m not gonna enjoy this if I can’t hear ya.” Kaito commented. “You alright?”

Ouma blushes and nodded.

Kaito went back to leaving hickies, in which Ouma devised a plan. Instead of muffling his moans, he could hide his face! So that’s what he started doing, and of corse, Katio didn’t notice because he was kissing his neck.

Kaito pulled away from Ouma’s neck after leaving several hickies, and proceeded to take off Ouma’s shirt. This was a problem because Ouma fucking hated his body. He immediately took his hands away from his face and to his torso, desperately trying to hide it.

“Hey, Ouma! You don’t gotta hide!” Kaito complained. Ouma blushes and looked away. “Wait, are you... insecure?” Ouma blushed even more but nodded his head yes. 

“Ouma, you know I think you’re adorable, right? I’d never judge your body, and I guarantee I’ll love it, so please quit covering it..”

Ouma slowly but surely moved his hands away from his body, exposing himself. Ouma was very frail, and you could almost see his ribs, but it just fitted Ouma. Kaito thought his pale skin was beautiful, and wanted to see more.

“Wow...” Kaito mumbled.

“Just... do what you’re gonna do!” Ouma whined, and with that, Kaito started to kiss down Ouma’s chest, then to his stomach, and then to his pants.

“You sure it’s alright if I take them off?” Kaito asked. Ouma nodded his head yes.

Kaito slowly took off Ouma’s pants, then his underwear. He finally saw what he’d been waiting to see for what seemed like a whole lifetime: Ouma’s dick. Surprisingly enough, Ouma wasn’t small. I mean, he wasn’t big. Just average.

“You want me to..?” Kaito didn’t need to finish the question. Ouma knew what he was trying to ask.

“Y-Yes.. Just... be gentle..”

“Alright.” And with that Kaito started to give Ouma a blowjob.

Now, he had never given a blowjob. But he had watched porn, and he pretty much knew the basics. This was all new for Ouma though. He had never even jacked off, much less gotten sucked off. He was a whimpering, moaning mess. It felt so good, but he couldn’t even imagine how gross his face looked. In all reality, it was the most beautiful sight Kaito had ever seen, but Ouma was a self conscious mess. He covered his face again.

Kaito stopped. “Hey, you alright?” 

Ouma gasped from the lack of sensation. “Yes..! Please..! Keep going..!” 

“Well, you gotta let me see your face..” Kaito reached for Ouma’s wrists and took them away from his face. “You’re so goddamn fuckin’ cute, it’s unfair that you keep hidin’.” Ouma blushed, but was egar to continue what Kaito started. Kaito resumed the blowjob.

After sucking for a while, Ouma started to feel a knot in his stomach. It was weird, but it felt really good. He shoved his hands into Kaito’s hair and started gripping it, to cope with all the new pleasure that he was feeling. The knot grew bigger and bigger, and he was subconsciously pushing Kaito’s head, making his dick go further down Kaito’s throat. Then he came.

Kaito swallowed it all, but Ouma was mortified. Was he supposed to do that. He cover his face and scooted away from Kaito.

“Hey babe, what’s wrong?” Kaito asked worriedly.

“Was I supposed to do that?” Ouma croaked out. Kaito slightly smiled.

“Yes, baby, you were. Why do ya keep covering your face?”

“B-Because I’m gross and I don’t want you to see h-how gross I am!” Ouma whimpered, in the verge of tears. 

“Woah, woah, hey!” Kaito said as he yanked Ouma’s hands away from his face. You are NOT gross, and everything you’re doing in natural! There’s no reason to feel self conscious! Got it?” 

Ouma nodded and blinked his tears away. “Got it.”

“Do you wanna continue?”

“..Yes..”

“Ok, I gotta take my clothes off though.”

“Let me help..!”

Kaito blushed. “O-Ok!”

Ouma crawled over to Kaito, and started to take off Kaito’s shirt. He hurriedly took off Kaito’s pants, then his underwear. He gasped in surprise. His whole dick looked like the size of Ouma’s arm. In reality, it was only 9 inches, but still.

Kaito smirked. “What’s with the gasp, Ouma?”

Ouma scowled. “You know what it’s for, fuckface.”

Kaito laughed a bit. “Sorry, you’re cute when you’re angry, babe.”

“Don’t call me babe!”

“Alright, fine! So... it’s gonna hurt, but are you ready?”

Ouma nodded yes. Kaito slowly entered himself into Ouma. He squeezed his eyes shut from the pain. Holyfuckingshitthathurtlikefuck.

Ouma let out a shaky breath as Kaito started to comfort him. “You’re so fucking good to me babe.. F-Fuck, you’re the best.. And the cutest, heh...”

Even in the painful state Ouma was in, he managed to yell “Shut up!”

But Kaito could feel Ouma tighten up around him when he said those things. ‘A praise kink?’, he thought to himself.

“Just tell me when you’re ready.” Kaito said. After a couple of minutes, Ouma squeezed his arm. 

“I’m ready..”

Kaito slowly entered himself into Ouma, and pulled out again. Ouma was in a state of pure bliss.

“F-faster!” Ouma cried. Kaito complies and went faster.

Ouma would say something like ‘faster’ or ‘harder’ every couple of minutes, and of corse, Kaito would listen. He’d also give Ouma praise, something like ‘You’re so fucking right babe.’ and some as simple as ‘cutie.’ But it left Ouma a mess, drool leaking out of his mouth, eyes rolling to the back of his head, the most lust filled and adorable noises coming out of Ouma that Kaito had never even heard.

“F-Fuck, Kaito, I’m g-gonna come again!” Ouma cried out, unable to contain himself.

“F-Fuck, I am too..” Kaito groaned, hoping that Ouma would come first. He did.

With a loud moan, Ouma came. Seconds later, so did Kaito. Kaito pulled out, and they desperately tried to catch their breath.

After they composed themselves, Ouma snuggled up to Kaito. “Thank you..!”

Kaito smiled. “Really, it was my pleasure.”


	6. pranks//fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> promt creds to celejani
> 
> shit dawg i tried to make it longer but im pretty sure i fucked up

Kaito heard a knock at his door. ‘It’s 9 at night, who could possibly need me?” Needless to say, he wasn’t doing much. He was on his bed, watching The Office, just being lazy. He got up, walked to the door, then opened it. He was greeted by the sight of Ouma, with his usual, mischievous grin.

Kaito smiled a bit. “Whaddya need, idiot?”

Ouma started to fake pout. “That’s not what you call your boyfriend, idiot!”

Kaito laughed. “Alright, babe, whaddya need?”

“I need help with pranking the cuck.”

Kaito replaced his smiling expression with a confused one. “Who’s the cuck? And why would I need to help ya? I’ll only get in trouble if I help!”

Ouma looked side to side, as if someone was watching him down the hallway. In reality, it was just Ouma being a shit. He tip toed his way into the room, and closed the door behind him.

“Phew! Sorry about that, Kaito! The cuck might of been listening! Annnnnnyways, it’s Korekiyo. And well, I may have made a classic incest joke, and he wacked me with his stupid boney hand, right on my face!” Ouma whined, as if he was completely innocent. “Sooooo, now I’m gonna prank him! But I don’t know how! And, I can’t get hurt if my super cool, strong boyfriend is there to protect me!”

Kaito was aware that Kokichi was trying to manipulate him, but honestly, he didn’t care. Ouma was just so cute, he couldn’t help it. “Well, I’m not very good at pranks, but I can protect ya, I guess.” Kaito said with a grin.

Ouma snapped his fingers. “I got it!” He cheered. “We could pretend to be mom, write love letters to him, and watch him embarrass himself when he asks Kirumi out!”

Kaito smiled at Tojo’s nickname, but looked a bit uneasy. “Isn’t that a bit.. mean to do to Kirumi?”

Ouma gave a sly smile in response. “Well, Tojo’s really blunt, and won’t be afraid to hurt that stupid cuck’s feelings!”

“Alright, if you say so..”

Ouma smiled even wider. “Great! You got some paper in here?”

“‘Fcorse I do, dummy.”

“Great! Now let’s get writing!”

Kaito went over to his desk and pulled some paper out. “Ok, but Korekiyo isn’t gonna fall for it if it’s our writing.”

Ouma rolled his eyes and weasled his way onto Kaito’s lap. There wasn’t really much room, seeing as this desk was medium sized, and Kaito was giant, so there wasn’t much room to begin with, but Ouma didn’t seem to mind. “Of corse not, dummy! That’s why I’m going to use my exelent forgery skills!”

“Forgery skills?” Kaito should have know Ouma knew how to forge handwriting. Honestly, Kaito wouldn’t be surprised if Ouma practiced it in his free time.

Ouma grabbed one of Kaito’s pens from his desk, and started to write a love note in perfect cursive, and with the addition of Kirumi’s little quirks in her writing.

“Holy shit! You can write in cursive? I can’t even read that shit!” Kaito was amazed. For as bad of handwriting Ouma has, he really is good at cursive.

Ouma blushed, but tried to hide it. He hates that he got flustered over the stupidest of compliments. “It’s not that hard.. Now shut up so I can finish..” Ouma mumbled.

Kaito laughed. “Ok, cutie.” He loved making Ouma embarrassed.

“Stoooooop!” Ouma whined, and Kaito laughed again. He decided to stop though, as he didn’t want to distract Ouma from his prank.

“Finished!” Ouma cheered a few minutes later. “How does this sound? ‘My dear Korekiyo, I’ve been watching you from afar from a long time. Your style charms me, and it’d be nice if we could eat lunch together. Please, meet me at my lunch table tomorrow. Yours truly, Kirumi.’”

Kaito grimaced a bit. “Yep, sounds like her but... isn’t that kind of putting Tojo on the spot?”

Ouma huffed. “I told you, Kaitass, mom can handle it!”

Kaito put his hands up in defense. “Alright. So, how are we gonna get it to Korekiyo?”

“Hmm, I woooonder...” Ouma said as he pretended to ponder. “How abouuuuut... you slide it under Korekiyo’s door!”

“Wh-what?! Korekiyo will kill me! And your smaller, so it’ll be harder to notice you! And this is your prank!”

Ouma started to fake cry. “B-b-but... he slapped me... he may hurt me again....”

Kaito sighed. “Alright, fine..” He said defeatedly. 

Ouma cheered. “Yay!” He hopped off of Kaito’s lap and skipped over to the door. He then proceed to open the door. “I’ll be in here, waiting!” Kaito wondered if this was one of Ouma’s pranks to him.

“Alrighty.” He walked out of the room and out into the hallway. He looked side to side to see if anyone was looking. No one was. Korekiyo’s dorm wasn’t too far away, so this couldn’t be the hardest thing Kaito has had to do. He walked past Ouma’s dorm, then finally got to Korekiyo’s. Kaito wondered why they couldn’t just scheme at Ouma’s dorm.

Kaito quickly slide the note under Korekiyo’s door, and made a run for it, as quietly as he could. He dashed back into his room, closed the door, and found Ouma on his bed, in one of his shirts.

“What’re you doing?” Kaito asked.

“Nishishishi~ you didn’t think I wasn’t going to reward you for helping me, right?” Ouma had a shit eating smirk on his face. “Your reward is..! Watching The Office and cuddling with me!”

Kaito rolled his eyes, but smiled. “Yeah yeah, alright..” He hopped onto his bed, almost crushing Ouma, but then pulled Ouma close to him and started nuzzling his neck. Ouma blushed.

“You know my neck is sensitive..” He mumbled.

“Exactly why I did it.” Kaito replied.

After a few episodes, he started to talk to Ouma. “You should probably get to your dorm..” He got no response. “Ouma?” He turned Ouma so he was facing Kaito, and he realize. The little shit fell asleep.

“Alrighty then..” He sighed and picked Ouma up, and put him under his blankets. He then got under his blankets himself, and pull Ouma close, once again. He kissed Ouma on the cheek.

“Night, babe.” Kaito murmured, even though he knew he wouldn’t get a response. Well..

Ouma smirked. He knew the idiot would fall for his fake sleeping. All though, he found it quite sweet that Kaito would kiss his soft cheek, and remind him that he loved him, even if he was asleep.


End file.
